The Challenge(Bailey24 Style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of The Challenge
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

* * *

Prolouge:

Aurora's POV:

I was running across the beach then I was on a bridge. "Hurry, Aurora, they're gaining on us! You can do it - just don't look down!" Rapunzel yelled to me. I looked down and I was was starting to lose balance. "Aurora!" She yelled again. I was still looking down. "Aurora!" She yelled again.

I looked up at her. "I can't do it." I said.

"You have to! Our future's in your hands!" She said.

"I can't!" I said, shaking my head.

_Aurora(narrating): OK. We don't look like your typical action heroes. So how did two city girls like us end up in the Mexican desert suspended from a bridge without cell phones or lip gloss? Well, it all started a few months back with this very popular TV show._

* * *

**Cast:**

**Rapunzel as Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Dalton**

**Aurora as Shane Dalton**

**Jack Frost as Marcus**

**John Smith as Adam**

**Kayley as Kelly**

**Gaston as Max**

**Hercules as Justin**

**Aladdin as Anthony**

**Jasmine as J.J.**

**Naveen as Charles**

**Odette as Sasha**

**Kronk as Big Joe**

**Prince Adam as Billy Aaron Brown**

**Tarzan as Ben Aster**

**Flynn as Brocker Way**

**Jim Hawkins as Talon Ellithrope**

**Milo as the office assistant**

**Belle as the office secretary**

**Cinderella as office intern #1**

**Jane as office intern #2**

**Esmeralda as Anthony's mom**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jack's POV:

I finished watching all of the audition tapes and I found two that stood out. I reviewed them then got up and left to go find Gaston. I walked over to him once I saw him. "Gaston. Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I reviewed these audition tapes. I think you should look at these." I said, holding the two tapes up. The three of us walked back to the AV room and I put the tapes back in. I pressed play.

"Hi, I'm Aurora Jones from LA, and I'm ready for _The Challenge." _Aurora said in the tape.

I paused Aurora's tape as I looked at Gaston. "Aurora... Rapunzel." I told him, starting Rapunzel's tape.

"I'm Rapunzel Jones from Washington , DC, and I'm ready for _The Challenge." _Rapunzel said in her tape. I paused the tape and looked at him again.

"I don't get it. She's got a split personality?" He asked me then looked at Odette. I rolled my eyes a bit."Jeez, that is so sad. She can't go to college." He told her.

"Twins, Gaston. They're twins." She told him.

"Look, Gaston, their parents are divorced." I said, causing him to look at me. "Aurora lives with her mother in LA. Rapunzel, with her father in DC. The girls can't stand each other. Total opposites. Nothing in common. She's into ambition, she's into nutrition. This one loves a big, juicy steak. Vegetarian. Bring each one on the show without telling the other. It's conflict, on-camera confrontation. It's instant ratings, Gaston." I said, looking at him.

Odette was smiling. "Jack, you are a genius. Come here." Gaston said, getting up. I went over to him. "I'm promoting you to... head intern." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Gaston, I'm the only intern." I said.

"Yeah, well, you know what? Don't complain. You just got promoted." He said, patting my shoulder and walked away. I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit then walked away. It was a month later and I was walking around but behind the camera.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. I looked and saw that the voice belonged to Aurora when she touched my hand. I faced her. "Hi. There's only seven of us. Is someone missing?" She asked.

"Our eighth member is a little delayed." I told her.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was in the car, being taken to the hotel that the show was at. "Hello? Hello?" I asked on the phone then sighed. "I can't get a signal down here." I told myself and closed my phone. I looked at the driver. "Sir, if you can hurry, _por favor? _I'm a half-hour late and I'm never late. Last time I was late was in 1986 when I was born. That was my sister's fault. You know, she had that umbilical cord thingy wrapped around my neck. Sorry I'm talking too much. I had too many cappuccinos at the layover in Dallas. You know what I mean? Are you sure you wanted to make that right at that chicken coop?" I asked.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

It was nighttime and almost time for the first campfire council. "Nothing like a campfire when it's 100 degrees out." I said, looking at a boy with blonde hair that was next to me. I figured that I would try to make friends with someone and he was the closest one.

"I think it's for dramatic effect." He said. I nodded then chuckled softly. "I'm John." He said, sticking his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Aurora." I said.

"Aurora? That's a pretty name. I like it." He said.

"Thanks. My dad had a thing for princessy names." I said.

"Good thing he didn't name you Snow White." He joked. I looked at him then we chuckled a bit then looked over at Gaston.

"Welcome, Warriors, to your first campfire council on _The Challenge." _He said and we clapped. "Two teams, seven challenges, seven totems. For each event, the winning team secures a wooden totem." He explained, holding a totem up then put it down. "At the end of the week, the team with the most totems is the winner of _The Challenge. _The rules: Curfew, 10pm. No romantic entanglements. Any infraction of these rules will result in disqualification from the next event." He said as I slightly looked at John with a soft smile then quickly looked back at Gaston. "Tonight, you'll be broken into two teams: Team Aztec and Team Mayan. And the first Aztec is..." He trailed off, picking up a card. He looked at it then at the seven of us. "Kayley." He said. A girl with long, red hair got up, went over to the big campfire, picked up a stick, lit the tip into the fire and went over to the Team Aztec banner. She placed her torch in a hole. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a headband on too. "Team Mayan. Aladdin." He said. A guy with black hair did the same thing as Kayley but he placed his torch in a hole at the Team Mayan banner. "Team Aztec, Jasmine." He said. A girl with long, black hair got up and did the same thing as Kayley. She went to Kayley's side. Her hair was in a braid and had three or four holders in her braid. She also had a headband.

"Team Mayan... Hercules." He said.

"All right!" He said, getting up and did the same thing as Aladdin. He went to Aladdin's side. "A-man and the H-man." He said, doing a handshake with Aladdin.

"Team Aztec... Naveen." Gaston said. I smiled softly at John as Naveen joined Jasmine and Kayley. "Team Mayan... Aurora." He said. I smiled at John for a bit then got up. I picked up a torch, lit the tip up and joined Aladdin and Hercules. "Team Aztec... John." He said. I watched as John joined Naveen, Kayley and Jasmine. "And finally..." He trailed off, looking at one side.

"Wait, hold on! Hold on! Wait, I'm here!" A voice said. I knew that voice. I looked over and saw Rapunzel. Her hair was in a longer braid than Jasmine's.

"Team Mayan..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm never late." She told Gaston as I watched her walk past me with shock on my face.

"...Rapunzel." He finished.

"Rapunzel?" I asked, still shocked. It wasn't a good type of shock though.

She looked at me and she was shocked too. "Aurora?" She asked.

"Dude, those chicks could be sisters." I heard Hercules say but I was too busy looking at Rapunzel.

I walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Dude, they are sisters." I heard Aladdin say but I didn't look at him either.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"How did this happen?" She asked at the same time as my question.

We had a bit of a stare down. "I quit!" We said at the same time as we looked at Gaston then we looked at each other again.

"You can't quit. I just quit." She said.

"They I'll stay. I mean, there's no sense in both of us leaving." I said.

"Wait a minute. You just tricked me into thinking that you were quitting so I would quit first. It's not fair. Well, you know what? I changed my mind. I'm not quitting." She said.

"Well, neither am I." I said.

"I'm in." We said at the same time then had a stare down with each other again.

I was in the room I would share with Rapunzel. "Mom, this is blocking my chakras." I told her.

"_We were afraid you'd back out if we told you." _Mom said, over the phone.

"Well, you would've been right about that." I said.

"_Well, I guess you girls will just have to work it out._" Mom said. I met up with the others in the lobby of the bungalow. I was standing next to John.

"This bungalow's your home base for the next week. My name is Jack. I'm your show liaison. But you'll notice, there's cameras out by the pool and in the common areas like that one." He explained, pointing at a direction. We saw a camera then looked back at Jack. "Bedrooms and bathrooms are private. Remember, guys, you're on national television. You don't want the cameras to catch you doing anything embarrassing. Tonight, you'll be treated to dinner and a night on the town. This will give you a chance to get to know your friends and your enemies. I will see you all in one hour." He said and wlaked away.

"So you're gonna be rooming with your sister?" John asked.

"Yep. Talk about a challenge." I said with a soft laugh and walked off. John followed to head to his room. I got back to the room but I was behind Rapunzel. I saw that she was about to take the bed by the window so I rushed to the other side and we both set our bags on the same bed. We both looked at each other.

"Why do you get the bed near the window?" She asked.

"Because, I need the fresh air." I said.

"Well, I like fresh air, too." She said as we were piling our things on the same bed.

"You live in an apartment with the windows sealed and the air conditioning blasting." I said.

"How would you know? You haven't been there in two years." She said.

We looked at each other for a bit then she looked away. "You can come to LA, too, you know. I mean, airplanes do fly both ways." I snapped at her. I was talking when she screamed. "What? What is it?" I asked.

"Spider." She said, taking her shoe off. She was about to kill it.

"Don't! No!" I yelled, grabbing her shoe. We were on the edge of the bed that was close to the spider. We looked at each other. "He has just as much right to live here as you do." I said.

"He? That's not a he; that's a it." She said, looking at the spider then back at me. I looked at it too then back at her. She was trying to take her shoe out of my grip.

"All living organisms play an important role in the ecosystem." I told her, pulling back on the shoe.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" She asked and I let go of her shoe. She got up and put her shoe back on.

"Don't touch that spider." I told her, getting up too.

"You know, you should really think about taking a stress management class." She said. The two of us kept arguing as we were getting ready for the party.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode. I'll also put John's POV in here too. Forgot to mention that.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rapunzel's POV:

I was in between Aurora and Jack and across from Aladdin and Jasmine. I was talking to Aladdin and Jasmine while holding the menu. "What do you mean, daring tests of knowledge and endurance? I thought we were competing for a record deal." She told Aladdin.

"Have you ever watched this show before?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Isn't this the one where we all sing and dance and one of us gets to be a big star in the end?" She asked, looking at him with a smile.

"No." He said, laughing a bit. I bit back my laugh.

"I'll have the mixed green salad with a side order of rice and beans, please. Thank you." Aurora told the waiter, handing him the menu.

"I'll have the steak, rare." I said, looking at Aurora and we had a little stare down before she looked away. I looked back at Aladdin and Jasmine and talked to them again while we waited for our food. We ate, finished and went on the dance floor to dance.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Rapunzel and I went through the crowd and back to our table. We sat down. "Whoa. OK. So I got this internship through UCLA, right? I mean, I like TV, but what I really wanna do is direct films." I said as she took a sip then nodded at me as she put the cup down. "Yeah, I know, an LA boy who wants to direct. Can I be any more cliche?" I asked.

"Put a little bleach in your hair, put on some $600 shades and you're there. She joked.

I smiled. "OK. I'm good at reading people, so let me see if I can figure you out." I said.

"You'd be the first." She said, smiling with a soft nod.

"You're senior class pres. You uh never go anywhere without your cell phone and PalmPilot. You volunteered for Senator Darling's campaign. You figure you'll work on Capitol Hill for a bit and then run for office yourself?" I asked.

"Wow." She said with a small laugh. I smiled. Her laugh was so cute. "You're good." She said with a nod.

I chuckled softly and looked down then looked at her. "I saw your audition tape." I said.

"Oh." She said with another small laugh then she looked away for a bit. "You know, if I ever get my hands on the weasel who came up with this idea... You know, to put my sister and I on the same show... It's just totally low, don't you think?" She asked. My smile faded because it was my idea. I did it because I needed the money but I never expected to hear her say that.

I shrugged it off softly and looked back at her. "I don't know. That's what these reality shows are about, right? Conflict?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, you work with the lowlifes, so I guess you have to defend them." She said. I don't work for them. I am one of them but I couldn't tell her that. "You're not really one of them, though?" She asked. _Yes I am. _I thought as I smiled.

I shook my head. "No." I lied and she smiled then looked down as she took a sip of her drink. I frowned slightly as I watched her.

* * *

John's POV:

Next day came and it was the first challenge. I went to the beach with Aurora and the others. I stood with my teammates. "Welcome, Warriors, to day one of _The Challenge. _We like to call this event _Don't Spill the Beans. _Above you, a big bucket of soupy black beans. The rules are simple. The clean team wins the totem. You'll have ten seconds to answer each question. Let's begin." He said, looking at his cards. "Aztecs, you get the first question. Who created _Spider-man?" _He asked.

We huddled together. "It's Stan Lee. Stan Lee." I told them then looked at Gaston. "Stan Lee." I said.

"That is correct." He said.

"Whoo!" I said.

"All right!" Naveen said as the four of us high-fived each other.

"Team Mayans: What is the unsaturated hydroxy steroid ketone that is formed by the oxidation of steroids?" He asked them.

"A pregnenolone." Hercules said as Aurora, Rapunzel and Aladdin were confused.

"That is correct." Gaston said.

Aurora, Aladdin and Rapunzel looked at him. "What?" Aurora asked.

"How did you know that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Dudes, just because I'm a grinder doesn't mean I have fiberglass behind my oculars." Hercules said.

"Team Aztecs, what is the former name of Istanbul?" Gaston asked.

Naveen, Jasmine and I were about to huddle when we heard Kayley's voice. "Constantinople." She said and we looked at her.

"That would be correct." Gaston said.

"Kayley." I said, causing her to look at me. "Maybe next time we can at least pretend to huddle." I told her.

She scoffed a bit, looked away and looked at me again. "What's the problem? I got the answer, didn't I?." She asked and looked away again. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Team Mayans, what is the capital of Switzerland?" Gaston asked.

"Interlaken." Aurora said.

"It's Geneva." Rapunzel said at the same time. The two argued for a bit. I was smiling a bit but I did grow fond of Aurora at the first campfire council and at the restaurant last night so my smile was a secret fake one.

"Three seconds." Gaston told them. Three seconds were up. "We need an answer." He told them. The two gave two answers. "I'm sorry, you cannot give two answers. The correct answer is Bern. Bern is the capital of Switzerland." He said. Kayley, Naveen, Jasmine and I clapped and cheered. We won when they got the last question wrong. Beans poured on them and I covered my mouth as I watched Aurora get covered with beans. I felt really bad for her. I cheered with my teammates when we got a totem. We went to the next event. "We like to call this event _The Labyrinth." _He said. "At the center of this intricate maze is a wooden totem. The first team to capture the totem is the winner. Now, I've tried it this morning. It took me about 40 seconds. Of course, I wasn't wearing flippers. On your marks, get set... go!" He said. We took off towards the maze. We followed Kayley and got the totem. "Aztecs are the winners!" He said and we cheered.

It was dark and we were sitting down at an area. "Today's score: Aztecs, two, Mayans, nothing. Zip, zero, _nada, el grande nada." _Gaston said.

"We got it, Gaston." Rapunzel snapped.

"Now, as you know, at the end of each day, our winner receives reward and our losers receiver punishment. And I do believe it is time to hand those out." He said. We were back at the restaurant, dancing while Jasmine was on stage.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

"This is the punishment?" Aladdin asked. We were out on the beach, laying under the stars. Well, Hercules, Aladdin and I were. Rapunzel was having trouble with her tent.

"Dude, those light blasts are awesome." Hercules said.

I heard Hercules and Aladdin laugh and I looked over to see what they were laughing about. "This just isn't natural." She told us as she was still having trouble setting up her tent.

"What's the matter?" Aladdin asked.

"Nature. It makes her nervous." I told him. She groaned again and I leaned on my elbows. "Rapunzel, do you want some help?" I asked.

She looked at me. "You know, just because I'm a girl from the city doesn't mean I don't know how to pop a tent." She snapped.

"Okay." I mouthed silently and laid back down. Hercules and Aladdin laughed again. I looked over at the two then laughed silently with them as she was still having trouble.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I was walking past Kronk. "Hey, Jack." He said. I nodded softly at him and kept walking.

"Jack?" Gaston asked. I stopped and looked at him. "Come here." He said, patting the seat next to him.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, sitting next to him. He leaned back into his chair.

"Did you find anything useful? Any juicy things we can use to spice up the show?" He asked, looking at me.

"Uh... no, no. Not really." I lied.

"Jack, you're a little spy on this show, OK? I mean, surely you must have found something." He said. I went quiet as I remembered what Aurora and Rapunzel told me.

"_Well, I was tree-sitting to protest old-growth logging, and I was up about 40 feet and my head just started spinning. Vertigo. Vertigo... vertigo." _Aurora's words played into my mind.

"_As long as none of the events involve snakes, Jack, I'm not worried. I'm not worried." _Rapunzel's words played into my mind next.

I sighed. "Yeah, Aurora's afraid of heights, and Rapunzel's afraid of snakes." I told him and looked at him. I saw him writing it down. "Look, Gaston, I'm not... I'm not really comfortable doing this." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, well, you wanted a career in entertainment. And I gotta tell ya two sisters that get along, not entertaining. Two sisters that don't get along, that's entertainment. Now, go get 'em." He told me, patting my shoulder a bit. I rolled my eyes and sighed softly then got up and left.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

Morning came and I was sleeping in my tent. "I hate nature!" I heard Rapunzel yell. I came out of my tent to see what she was yelling about and I let out a laugh as I saw her tent floating out into sea and looked down. She was soaked. Aladdin, Hercules and I kept laughing as she fell.

We went back to the bungalow and were outside. "Put your left arm forward, stretch forward and breathe into dancer's pose. Hold it. Back down to lotus position. Put your palms in front of your heart. Breathe. And breathe deeply. Staying calm." I told Aladdin and Hercules. The three of us were doing yoga.

"Guys!" Rapunzel called out. The three of us looked at her. "Guys, what are you doing?" She asked, walking over to us.

"We're doing yoga. We're focusing our energy." I told her and got up. I went over to her, leaving Hercules and Aladdin alone in their yoga positions. "It's important to be centered for the competition." I said.

"Give me a break. We should be studying our _Worst Possible Situations _handbook. Like, what to do if your tongue gets stuck to ice or how to survive an elephant stampede." She said.

"Oh, yeah, that's really important. You know, 'cause I saw an elephant by the pool standing on a block of ice." I said, sarcastically.

"Yo! Sibs, enough with the aggro." Hercules said, standing next to us.

"Hercules' right. You two ladies need to get over yourselves. We're losing 'cause you guys are fightin'. My family's watching this show." Aladdin said.

"Righteous light, man. Yo, you chicks are on one gnarly path. You gotta get banana blasted, bongo slip into some chud before you see the light? Yo, me and Big A ridin' this board, too. So just... say some doba dobas, you know? Focus your board, be wack and let's whip it up!" Hercules said. We looked at him then at each other.

"For the sake of the team." I said.

"Right." Rapunzel said.

"All right. You dudes are the bomb." Hercules said, pulling us into a hug.

"Yo, guys, a little help here." Aladdin said. Rapunzel and I laughed softly then went over to him and helped him up.

"Here we go." I said and we walked off to the next event.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rapunzel's POV:

We were at the next event. "This afternoon's event is entitled _You Are What You Eat. _Aztecs, Mayans: cat food... six worms, four tasty cockroaches, snake meat, habaneros - ten times hotter than jalapenos - three raw eggs, raw liver, and of course... the dreaded Christmas fruitcake." Gaston said.

"I can't do this. I'm a vegetarian." Aurora said.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to come on the show." I said and we faced each other.

She was about to say something but Aladdin put a hand on our shoulders. "Yo, ladies, do we need a time-out here?" He asked.

We stared at each other for a bit. "No." We said at the same time, shaking our heads. We looked back at the food.

"Each player will spin the wheel, eat the food that lands in front of them. Your team earns a point for everything you eat completely and keep down. John, you're first." He said.

John walked up and spun the wheel. "Show me the fruitcake. Show me the fruitcake. Come on." He said.

"Worms!" Aurora said.

"No, buddy, it's raw eggs." Gaston said. He groaned softly then ate three raw eggs. His teammates cheered after he was done.

It was my turn. "Come on, Rapunzel!" Aladdin cheered.

"Fruitcake! Fruitcake!" Aurora cheered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That would be snake meat." Gaston said. I grimaced and heard Naveen laugh and Aurora gag. I took a piece and picked it up.

"It's like chicken." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, like chicken, like a steak." Aurora said and I ate the piece then picked up another one. My teammates cheered as I kept eating it then I finished and faced Gaston.

"Let's see." He said and checked. "She's got it." He said. Aurora, Aladdin and Hercules cheered and clapped as I went over to them. I high-fived Aurora. It was Kayley's turn.

"Come on, Kayley." Jasmine said.

"Oh, that'd be the habenero." Gaston said.

"Oh! No way." Aurora and I said. Kayley kept eating them then faced Gaston.

"Boo!" Aurora said.

"She's got it." Gaston said. Her teammates cheered. It was Hercules' turn.

"Fruitcake!" Aurora yelled.

"Well, the four tasty _cucarachas." _Gaston said. Aurora gagged.

"Almonds with legs." Aurora said.

"It's a delicacy." Aladdin said.

Hercules picked one up. "H-man apologizes, little fellas." He said.

"It's like granola. Crunchy..." I said and he ate it. He ate three more then burped. We cheered for him. It was Naveen's turn. We booed him and he got liver. He ate them then his teammates cheered after he finished. It was Aurora's turn. She got the worms. "It's vegetarian." I said. She ate them and we cheered for her after she finished. It was Jasmine's turn and she got cat food. She ate it like it was nothing.

"Aladdin, the game is tied. If you succeed, we go into sudden death. But if you fail, the Aztecs are the winners." Gaston told him. We cheered for him and he got fruitcake. He started eating it then leaned forward a bit and put his hand on something.

"Oh, no. What's the matter, dude?" Hercules asked.

"Christmas '96. It's a long story." Aladdin said.

"Hold it down, dude!" Hercules said but Aladdin slightly threw up on Gaston's shoes.

"Oh!" Aurora said while my hands were covering my mouth.

"Well, that's it. Aztecs, you're the winners." Gaston said. The Aztecs cheered as we took Aladdin away.

"It's all right, A-man." Hercules said. I looked back then walked with them.

We got ready for the next event. "Warriors, this morning's event we like to call _Animal Farm. _Each team is responsible for getting their animals out of their pen and into that central pen. The first team to get their animals across the line wins the totem. On your marks, get set... and go!" He said. We ran to our pen and tried grabbing an animal.

We were fishing for our food. I walked around with my sunglasses on when I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hey, how are ya?" He asked as I took my sunglasses off.

"I didn't see you. I think I'm blind from hunger." I said.

He looked at his burger then at me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's OK, it's not your fault." I assured.

"I wish I could help." He said.

I had an idea. "Maybe you can." I said and he looked at me confused as I backed up a few inches. "Toss me your burger." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Toss me your burger." I repeated.

"But you're not allowed to have it." He said.

"Trust me." I said, smiling. He smiled back and tossed me his burger. I held it. "What did I just do?" I asked.

"You caught a hamburger." He said.

"I did what?" I asked again.

He rolled his eyes slightly with a smile. "You caught a hamburger with your bare hands." He repeated.

I grinned. "Right." I said, tossing him back his burger. I went to the others with burgers in my hands. I tossed one to Aladdin and he caught then I tossed one to Aurora and she caught it.

"Is this a burger? Gross." She said, looking at me.

"I don't understand." Aladdin said.

"This is how we East Coast girls catch our food with our bare hands." I said, tossing another one to Aladdin and he caught it then I tossed another one to Aurora and she caught it.

Hercules grinned with a nod while Aurora looked uncomfortable holding the two burgers in her hands. "Right on!" He said.

"Hercules, go deep." I said and tossed it to him. He ran after it and caught it but stumbled and flipped over. He got back up and did a little dance. We sat by the beach and ate our burgers. I looked at Aurora and saw her eating just lettuce. I felt bad. Hercules gave his bun to Aladdin and Aladdin put his bun on Hercules' and gave it to me. I put my bun on Aladdin's and gave it to Aurora.

She smiled as she saw it and looked at us. "Thanks, guys." She said, taking it. "And for dessert, coconut juice." She said. We put our coconuts together.

"Give it up for teamwork, Mayans." Hercules said.

"All right." Aurora and I said.

"Cheers." The four of us said, setting our coconuts down and went back to eating.

Night came and I was sitting on some steps. "Operator, _por favor nescsito, _um... voice mail? _Comprende _voice mail? I'm trying to check my messages. Hello? Hello?" I asked then looked at my phone. I closed it with a sigh.

"Hey." Jack said as I looked at him when he sat next to me.

"Hi. Thanks for helping me today." I said with a smile.

"Thank yourself. It was your idea." He said.

I rolled my eyes with a smile then looked at his camera. "What are you doing with that camera?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Not much. Just fooling around, a little behind-the-scenes. Challenge behind _The Challenge." _He said.

"That's cool." I said.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

Aladdin and Hercules were playing a video game, Kayley and Naveen were playing cards, Jasmine was playing her guitar and John and I were reading our books. I slightly looked up at him. He slightly looked up at me We smiled and I giggled softly as I looked back at my book. I looked back up at him and saw that he was looking at me. He was signaling something but I knew what it was. He wanted to take a walk with me. I nodded and looked back down at my book. I looked at him then at my book again. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I said, closing my book and getting up. I left my book on my seat and walked out. I waited for him. I smiled as I saw him come out. We headed to the beach and walked as we talked.

"So, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as we sat down.

"How'd you and your sister end up living apart?" He asked.

I knew someone would ask me that. "Well, we all used to live together in DC... before my parents split. They split when we were 12." I said.

"Yeah. My parents split when I was ten. I know the drill." He said.

"Two years ago, my mom got a job opportunity in LA. Her dream job, and she just couldn't turn it down. And I just jumped at the chance to go with her... 'cause I never really fit in in Washington. It's so intense. It's not the vibe I want in my life. Anyway, Rapunzel never really forgave me ...for leaving. The irony is my parents, they get along great. And they would do anything to bring Rapunzel and I back together." I said.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"How can you stand to work for Gaston?" She asked. We were sitting on a small wall.

"I can't. But I gotta pay for college. Guess we're both here for the same reason." I said.

"Yeah. So... we have to do all these interviews for the show." She said, taking the camera from me. "Now it's your turn." She said, turning it on. I smiled and looked away for a bit then back at her. "So, Jack, what kind of films are you gonna make? Are you the dark and brooding filmmaker like Tarantino?" She asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, no, I'm more of a... make-you-laugh-and-cry-in-90-minutes kind of guy." I said, looking at her. She nodded softly. "Nothing's more amazing than the power to take someone to a whole other time and place." I said.

She smiled, looked at the camera then back at me. "Did you see that movie with Gwyneth Paltrow..." She trailed off with a smile.

"_Shakespeare in Love?" _We asked at the same time.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes. It's only of my all-time top five favorites." She said.

"Me too." I said, taking the camera back from her. "What are your other four?" I asked.

"Let's see... _Casablanca, Titanic, Gone With the Wind, and When Harry Met Sally." _She said.

I smiled. "Guess you like a good love story, huh?" I asked.

She smiled back. "I guess so." She said. We both smiled and I looked down at our hands. I held mine out a bit and she took it.

* * *

John's POV:

We stayed on the beach for a bit more and I talked about my family. "My brother and I, we helped each other get through my parents' divorce. I don't know what I'd do without him." I said.

She smiled. "That's pretty amazing." She said.

I smiled too. "I think you're pretty amazing." I said. She started blushing and she was smiling more. I smiled more too. "Pretty and amazing." I said. We both chuckled a bit.

She looked at me. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. 'Cause if you did just say that, I might have to tell you how amazing I think you are. Which I do." She said. I smiled and looked away for a bit then looked at her again when she spoke. "And if I told you that, we might move a little closer." She said. We both smiled.

"You mean, um... ...like this?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Yeah." She said, smiling at her. I was smiling back. We moved closer again and we were about to kiss when we heard Rapunzel.

"I can't believe it. Aurora?" Rapunzel asked, causing us to look up at her. We got up. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aurora asked.

Rapunzel looked at Jack then back at Aurora. "The rules are very clear: no romantic entanglements." She said.

"Speaking of entangled..." Aurora trailed off, referring to Rapunzel's and Jack's hands together. They looked at their hands and let go then looked back at Aurora. "Look, there's absolutely nothing going on here." She said, looking at me then back at Rapunzel and Jack.

"Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but we're about to get busted by Gaston." Jack said, pointing over at Gaston. We looked and saw him

"If he catches us, he'll disqualify us all. Let's get out of here." I said, looking back at Rapunzel and Jack. I took Aurora's hand and ran off with her. Rapunzel and Jack followed us. We were in the pool and we surfaced when it was safe.

"This is too dangerous." Aurora said.

"We almost got busted." I said.

"We better get back. See you tomorrow?" She asked Jack.

"Yeah." He said and the two hugged.

"Bye." She said, letting go. Jack swam off.

Aurora and I faced each other. "See you at the bungalow. Night." She said and we hugged.

She was swimming off but I pulled her back gently. "Wait, wait." I said. We kissed then pulled away. "Bye." I said, smiling.

"Bye." She said, smiling back and she swam after Rapunzel and Jack. I watched her and was totally unaware that Kayley was there. I swam out and went to my room to dry up then went to bed. Morning came and we went to the next event.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

John's POV:

Naveen, Jasmine and I were dragging our feet behind Kayley. "All right, troops. Let take a break." She said, squatting down and setting her bag down. Naveen, Jasmine and I sat down. "It's time for a supply check." She said, pushing her hat back. "OK, water." She said.

Naveen held the bottle up. "Check." He said.

"Nutrition bar?" She said.

I pulled it out and held it up. "Check." I said, putting it back.

"OK, sunscreen." She said.

"Check." Jasmine said, pulling it out.

"All right. I got the map and, according to my calculations, we should be at base base at about 1400 hours." She said as I started leaning towards her bag. I leaned on it. "All right, troops, let's move out." She said, pulling the bag away which caused me to fall onto the ground. I glared at her back as Naveen, Jasmine and I got up and followed her.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

We were walking then we stopped and sat on our bags. "Let me get this straight: we're out of water." Rapunzel asked.

Hercules squeezed the bottle but no water was coming out. "Check." He said.

"We're out of sunscreen." She said.

"Check." Aladdin said.

"We're out of nutrition bars." She said.

"Check. But we still have our map?" I asked.

"Check. According to our _Worst Possible Situations _handbook, we could eat cactus hearts and ants and survive fine." She said.

"Do you know how many ants I would have to eat not to feel hungry right now?" Aladdin asked.

"Dude, we're noggled." Hercules said.

"He's right. We can't go on like this." I said. We looked up and saw a helicopter fly by us.

"If we had a helicopter, we'd be back in five minutes." Aladdin said.

"That thing goes by every 20 minutes." Hercules said.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I know it's in here. Ah." She said, pulling out her compact mirror.

"Rapunzel, do you really think this is the time to worry about shine?" I asked.

"Who has my handbook?" She asked. Aladdin pulled the book out of her his bag then went over to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Rip me out a page." She told him.

"OK." He said, opening the book and ripped out a page. He handed to her. She crumbled it up and put it on the small thing of hay. Hercules and I got up and went over to her.

"It it hot enough out here. What are you doing?" I asked. She told me and I grinned. The four of us got up and jumped up and down when we saw the helicopter. It landed and we got in. It took us back to the bungalow before the other team. We got off, grabbed the totem and cheered. Aladdin and Hercules were in the pool while I had my feet in the pool and Rapunzel had her feet behind me.

"Hey, guys." Aladdin said, causing them to look at him.

"Hey, Aztecs." Rapunzel said.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Dudes, where have you been? Hey, have you seen my friend Mr. Totem over here?" Hercules asked, pointing at the totem on the chair. They groaned as we laughed a bit.

"Hey, Rapunzel, Aurora." A voice said. We looked back to see it was Jack. "Nicely done. I'm impressed." He said, squatting down.

"Thanks." She said.

He looked to make sure no one was watching then looked back at her. "Uh... Well, again, congratulations." He said, holding his hand out. She took his hand.

"Oh..." She said as she looked at a paper he slipped to her hand. He got up and walked away. I smiled as I watched her hide the note in her pocket then we looked around. The both of us went back to our room to get ready. We went to the bathroom and applied our make-up. We finished putting lipstick on then tilted our heads to the side. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Shimmering plum." I told her.

"It's a good color for you." She said.

"For us." I said.

"Right." She said. We looked at the note and I picked it up.

"You know, this is a really, really bad idea." I said, handing her the note.

"I know." She said, taking it. She sighed then the both of us looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go." She said, putting the note down and followed me outside. We saw the guys and smiled.

"Oh, hi." Jack said.

"Hey." Rapunzel said and the two hugged.

John and I hugged too. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, working for the show does have its advantages." Jack said, holding up a pair of small keys. We followed the two and saw two dirt bikes. I got on with John while Rapunzel got on with Jack. We took off after putting our helmets on. We were riding all day. Well, not all day. We separated from Jack and Rapunzel and rested somewhere. The two of us talked then saw something from the distance. Our eyes widened and we got back on. We put out helmets on and took off to look for Jack and Rapunzel. We found them.

"It's Gaston. He found us." I said.

"Let's fly. He's coming fast." John said.

* * *

Jack's POV:

We separated from Aurora and John and rested somewhere. I gave her my wattle bottle and she drank it then she gave it back to me. I squeezed the bottle to drink the water because she had put her mouth on it. She sighed as I was drinking the water. "This change of scenery, getting out of DC. I feel like I can breathe again." She said.

"I know. But we Type A's gotta remember to kick it from time to time." I joked.

"Stop and smell the coffee grounds." She joked.

"But you never do, do you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Me either." I said, looking down. She laughed softly. (A/N: these few lines are before John and Aurora found Jack and Rapunzel)

I smiled softly then looked over and saw John and Aurora coming towards us. Rapunzel looked over as well. "It's Gaston. He found us." Aurora said as John stopped near us.

"Let's fly. He's coming fast." John said, starting the dirt bike up as Rapunzel and I got on ours. We put our helmets on and followed them.

"I don't see them." Rapunzel said. The four of us got to a safe place, took our helmets off and got off the dirt bikes. I helped Rapunzel off of our dirt bike while John helped Aurora off of theirs. "How in the world do they keep finding us?" She asked. We had no clue. "This is too dangerous. Us together." She said.

"If we want to keep seeing each other, we just have to be unromantic." Aurora said.

"Right. I guess we guys'll take that one, you girls take that one." John said, pointing at the dirt bike that was behind me then at the dirt bike that was behind him.

"All right." Aurora said. Rapunzel smiled softly at me as she walked over to Aurora's side while John walked to my side. "Bye." She told John then blew him a kiss. I slightly waved at Rapunzel. We got on the dirt bikes, put our helmets on and we followed Aurora and Rapunzel. I took John back then went to the office. I walked by when Gaston called my name. I went over to him.

"Jack, what exactly happened back there? You were supposed to set it up so that we could capture John and Aurora's romantic entanglement on camera. Now, take a look at Big Kronk. It's gonna take him a month to get that sand out of his hair." He said as I watched Big Kronk shaking the sand out of his hair. "Do you want this job or do you not want this job?" He asked.

I had enough of this. "Look, Gaston, you've crossed the line, all right?. Those girls don't deserve what you've done to them." I snapped.

"You see, _what we've done to them _is what you mean." Gaston said.

"No, I'm not doing it anymore, all right? You can do your own dirty work." I said and started walking away.

"Fine. You're fired." Gaston said, causing me to look back at him.

"We don't have any other interns and we're not going to find any by tomorrow here in Mexico." Odette told Gaston.

"Fine. Then I'm demoting you." Gaston said.

"You're demoting me from Head Intern?" I asked sarcastically. _I'm the only intern he has yet he put me as Head Intern and now he's demoting me from Head Intern? This guy's ridiculous! _I thought.

"Yes. To Sub Intern." He said. _Ooh! So scary! Not. _I thought again.

"Fine. If I didn't need this money so badly for college, I'd have been outta here a week ago." I said and walked away.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

We were at the campfire council. "Welcome, Warriors, to campfire council. Kudos to the Mayans for their clever solution to _Survival of the Fittest." _Gaston said as Rapunzel and I smiled at each other then looked back at Gaston. "You now just trail three totems to two. Now without giving to much away, I will tell you that tomorrow's event has a lot to do with balance." He continued.

"Aurora can outbalance anyone." Rapunzel said, putting an arm around my shoulders with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Now, it has come to my attention that there has been a serious infraction in the rules of _The Challenge. _We have uncovered evidence that two of our warriors have been involved in a romantic relationship, violating one of our core rules." He said as I slightly looked at John then looked back at Gaston. "Those warriors... are Aurora and John." He said. I put my wrists on the totem I was holding.

"What?" Hercules asked.

"Therefore, Aurora and John are hereby disqualified from tomorrow's event." Gaston said.

"This is totally beat." Hercules said.

Rapunzel looked at me. I looked at her, Hercules and Aladdin. "I'm really sorry, guys." I told them.

She looked at Aladdin and Hercules. "Don't worry, guys. It's not over yet." She told them.

* * *

John's POV:

_Who would've told Gaston about this? _I thought then I remembered how mad Kayley got when she, Jasmine, Naveen and I were eating lobster while Aurora, Hercules, Aladdin and Rapunzel were fishing to catch food with their bare hands after I said something and I looked at her. "Did you have something to do about this?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"I just want you to know I took karate for ten years. I would've taken us home on this one." I told her then looked away.

I looked at Aurora and saw that she was looking at me. _I'm sorry. _She mouthed.

I shook my head. _It's on me. _I mouthed back then looked down.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

We were out at the pool, wetting out feet. Aurora was leaning on her hands. "I can't believe it." She said, causing me to look at her. "It's usually you who gets in trouble." She said.

"Me? Remember that time when you snuck out with your bike in the middle of the night because you wanted to tie yourself to a tree that was gonna be cut down in the park?" I asked, looking at her again.

She was nodding at the memory with a smile. "Mom was so mad." She said, laughing a bit.

"I know. She made Dad call the police." I said.

"But that tree's still there, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." I said. We laughed. "I have to give you that. That one really almost did Mom in." I said. We laughed again. I sighed softly. "How is Mom?" I asked, looking at her.

"She's good. Really good, actually. She's thinking of running for city council. But she... she really misses you." She said, looking at me.

"Yeah, and Dad, he always asks about you. But you never get on the phone when he calls. He really misses you, too." I said, looking at her. We were twirling the ends of our hair and looked at each other as we kept twirling then looked down at the ends of our hair and laughed softly as we stopped. "We should really get some sleep." I told her as we looked at each other. I got up and put my hand out to her so I can help her up. She laughed softly and took my hand. I helped her up and we got out of the pool after grabbing our sandals. We walked back to our room, put our pjs on and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode. I'll also put John's POV in here too. Forgot to mention that in the recent chapters after Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Aurora's POV:

It was morning and we went to the beach with Aladdin and Hercules. "As we begin today's round, the Aztecs lead by just one totem. Now, if the Mayans lose this event, the Aztecs will be the winners of _The Challenge." _Gaston said and the Aztecs cheered a bit.

"Where's that music coming from, anyway?" I asked Rapunzel. I was wearing one of her shirts and she was wearing one of mine.

"This event is the true test of mental endurance, a test of balance, a test of strength. It's called _Gaston Says, _and it's quite simple. Like _Simon Says, _you must follow my simple directions. Last player standing wins for their team. There's just one catch." He said. Rapunzel, Hercules, Aladdin, Naveen, Jasmine and Kayley were each standing on a totem that was in the water. "All right, Challenge Warriors. Are you all in position? Now let's begin." He asked. John and I were standing on either side of Gaston. I was on his right while John was on his left.

"You guys can do it without me. I know you can." I told Rapunzel, Aladdin and Hercules. John and I looked at each other then at our teammates.

"All right now. Gaston says turn all the way around." He said.

They all turned all then way around. "Stay focused, guys." I told them.

"Gaston says jump in place." He said.

They did what he said. "You can do it! All right! Good job." I cheered.

"Come on, Aztecs!" John cheered.

"Gaston says put your left foot forward." Gaston said. They did what he said.

"Go H-man! All right, Rapunzel! Good job!" I cheered again.

"Very good. Now pat your head with your right hand." He said and they fell for it. "Aha! I got ya. I didn't say _Gaston says." _He told them and they stopped. "All right. Gaston says one foot jumping jacks." He said and they did what he said. "Very good. All right. Gaston says stand there. Arms by your sides. Just stand there and don't do anything. Just stand there." He said and they put their arms by their sides. "You've been up here for 40 minutes. This has been tough." He said. Naveen was the first one to fall into the water. "Oh, Naveen, you are outta there!" He said as Naveen jogged over to John's side.

"You're doing great, H-man." I told him. He was doing his surfer pose then jumped a bit but lost his balance and fell back into the water. John cheered and clapped when Hercules fell off.

"Hercules, you're done, man." Gaston said.

"That's OK, Hercules. Good job." I told him.

"Let's go, guys! Come on, hold on there, Jasmine." John said. Jasmine fell in seconds later.

"Jasmine, bring yourself out." Gaston said. She hit the water then got out and joined John and Naveen.

"Come on, Aladdin, come on, Rapunzel! Concentrate!" I said.

"Come on, A-man!" Hercules said.

"Let's go, Aladdin! You can do it! Stay focused. Concentrate." I told him.

* * *

Aladdin's POV: (just for this one time)

It was very hot out and I have been on the totem for too long. I felt like I was hallucinating. "_Aladdin, bambino." _A voice said. I knew that voice.

"Ma?" I asked. I was moving a bit.

An image of my mom appeared in the sun. "Have some more lasagna." She said.

"Ma! Mama... is that you?" I asked.

"You always like Mama's lasagna." She said.

"Ma." I said and fell forward into the water.

* * *

Aurora's POV again:

"It's OK, guys." I said.

"Kayley got it." John said as Aladdin jogged over to me and Hercules.

"It's OK." Hercules told him.

"Good job, Aladdin." I said.

"OK, that's it. There's only two. There's only two left." Gaston said.

"That's right." Jasmine said.

"Kayley, you can do it." John said.

"You can do this. We need this one, Kayley. Come on!" Naveen said.

"Gaston says hold your right foot with your right hand." Gaston said. The two did what he said.

"Come on." Naveen said.

"Come on, Kayley. It's up to you." John said.

"You can do it." Naveen said.

"Focus." Jasmine said.

"Finish this point, that's all we need." John said.

"Come on." Jasmine and John said.

"You can do it. You're fine. Just concentrate. Do your ujjayi breathing. Careful. Breathe. Breathe." I told her. She leaned forward a bit. I grinned as the three of us watched her. "That's dancer's pose! That's a yoga pose!" exclaimed.

"You try that, Kayley!" Aladdin said.

"All right, Rapunzel!" I cheered.

"Just focus." Aladdin said.

"Come on." John said. Kayley fell in. "No!" John yelled.

"Yeah!" Aladdin, Hercules and I cheered.

"Kayley falls. That means Mayans, you are the winners." Gaston said. We ran over to Rapunzel. Hercules and Aladdin helped Rapunzel down and Rapunzel and I hugged. We were on a boat and Jack was driving it.

Hercules and Aladdin looked at each other. "Dude... this is the life." They said.

"Stellar yo." Hercules said.

"Stellar yo." Aladdin said.

"Stellar yo." Rapunzel said.

"Stellar yo." I said.

"Mayans, let's hit the water." Hercules said, sitting up.

"Sweet." Aladdin said.

"Geronimo!" Hercules yelled, diving in first.

"Ow!" Aladdin yelled, jumping in next.

"Yeah, A-man! Come on!" Hercules cheered.

"Hey, H-man..." Aladdin said, high-fiving him.

"Waiter? Oh, waiter?" I asked, calling John over. He was talking to Jack when he looked over at me. He walked over and sat near my feet.

"You rang?" He asked.

"Well, I would just love another Diet Coke." I said, giving him my cup. He put it on his tray then looked at me. I leaned forward a bit. "And I just wanted to tell you that I missed you." I told him softly. I tapped the rim of his hat a bit with a giggle then got up and climbed to the other side of the railing.

"Come on, Aurora. Come on, jump! Yeah, Aurora!" Aladdin yelled.

"Come on! Whoo!" Hercules yelled as I jumped in.

"All right! Whoo!" Aladdin yelled as I swam over to the two.

"Whoo! Surf's up, dude!" Hercules yelled.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Rapunzel, listen." I said.

"Jack, can you believe this? I mean, we could actually win this thing. Georgetown, here I come." She said, holding my hands. She was too excited and I was about to tell her something that will make her not trust me anymore. I had to do it though. She had a right to know.

"That's great, that's great. Um... can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Look, I gotta be honest about something. It was my idea to put you two on the show." I said, looking at her. Her smile faded.

"What?" She asked.

"Two twins who can't stand each other... you know, I thought it'd be a good hook." I said.

"A hook?" She asked.

"An innocent little ratings-grabber." I said.

"I don't believe this." She said, shaking her head then looked at me.

"Look, I know it's not an excuse, OK, but I needed this money to pay for my college tuition." I said. She shook her head softly and looked away. "And, believe me, I completely understand if you never wanna speak to me again. I just had to tell you the truth." I said.

"I'm such an idiot." She said, about to walk away but I blocked her way.

"No, you're not. You're wonderful. I'm crazy about you." I said with a soft smile.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asked.

"'Cause, I couldn't stand being dishonest with you. Because Gaston will do anything for ratings, and... Tomorrow's race, I know he's gonna try to mess with you guys again." I said.

"I'd thank you, Jack, but it's a little late for honestly. I'm not so sure how I feel about you right now." She said and she walked past me. I sighed. I went over to the railing and watched her swim over to Hercules, Aladdin and Aurora then I was having memories of her and I together. Of when we first met, when we talked at the restaurant, of when we were on a dirt bike together, of when we danced, of when we were sitting on a small wall and talking.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

Aurora and I swam to shore without Aladdin and Hercules then jogged a bit when we got to shore. We sat down. We had told Aladdin and Hercules we would see them at the bungalow later. "I just can't believe it." I said. I told her everything that Jack told me.

"I'm really sorry he turned out to be such a weasel, Rapunzel." She said.

I smiled softly. "Whatever. The trip's about winning a college scholarship, not falling in love." I said.

"Right. And no matter what happens tomorrow or even after tomorrow, and no matter what Gaston throws our way..." She said, wrapping her arms around my right arm. "we'll always have each other." She said. I smiled softly at her. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers.

"We do, don't we?" I asked. We nodded with soft smiles on our faces. We got up and went back to the bungalow. We went to our room, put our pjs on and went for bed. We woke up the next morning and apologized to Aladdin and Hercules for not seeing them last night when we got back to the bungalow. They said it was fine and said that they had a feeling something was up. We hugged them and the four of us went to the beach for the last event.

"Today's the final day of competition. Today's victors will win the scholarships. It's been a long week. A tough week. And it all comes down to this. This moment. This event. _The Warrior Relay. _This event requires our players to demonstrate the skills of a great warrior: speed, bravery, cunning, intellect. Look for maps along the way to guide you. Now, if at any portion of this event, you fall, you must go back and begin that portion again. There's a lot riding on this one. So go forth, my Challenge Warriors. May the best team win. On your mark... ...get set... ...go!" He said. We ran. The forth of us went across the platoons one by one. We grabbed the map and ran to the beach.

Rapunzel got on the WaveRunner, went over to the buoy, grabbed a flag and came back to us. She got off and Aladdin on the WaveRunner. He went to the buoy, grabbed a flag and came back. He got off and it was Hercules' turn. He got on and went to the buoy. He got a flag and came back. He got off and it was my turn. I got on and went to the buoy. I grabbed the last flag and came back. I got off and we ran to the three flags. We assembled the map then ran to the brush.

We got to the brush. "There's the bridge! Come on, guys!" Rapunzel said. We went over to it. "No big deal. I'll go first." She said, going over to the guy. The guy put the harness on her and she started climbing.

"All right, Rapunzel, go for it. Come on!" Aladdin cheered.

"All right, Rapunzel! We got the lead! Come on, girl! You got it!" Hercules cheered as Rapunzel kept climbing.

"That's it, with your knees, like that." Aladdin told her.

"All right, you're doing it!" I cheered.

"Get up there! Hold on! Hold on!" Aladdin said. She screamed as she tilted to the side a bit. She was holding on though. "Rapunzel!" He said. She got back up and continued climbing. "Get ready. Get ready. Get ready. She's almost there." Aladdin said.

"You did it! All right! All right!" I cheered.

"You got it! You got it!" Hercules cheered. "All right. Come on, that's it." He said as Aladdin started climbing.

"Come on, Aladdin! You can do it!" Rapunzel cheered.

"All right, A-man!" I cheered.

"Come on, Aladdin!" Rapunzel cheered.

"All right, find your balance!" I said.

"Lookin' good, A-man! Lookin' good! Yeah, come on!" Hercules cheered.

"OK! OK! OK!" Rapunzel said. The two hugged quickly then faced us.

"All right, Aladdin!" I cheered.

"All right, go, go, go!" Hercules told me.

"No, it's OK." I told him.

"No, go." Hercules said.

"No, you go first." I said. He gave up trying to get me on there and he went first. The guy put the harness on him and he started climbing. "All right, H-man!" I cheered.

"You got it, H-man!" Aladdin cheered.

"Come on, Hercules." Rapunzel said.

"Come on." Aladdin said.

"You can do it! Come on, Hercules!" Rapunzel cheered.

"He's got it. Here he comes." Aladdin said. Hercules made it to the top and it was my turn. I went to the bridge and touched it.

They were cheering for me and I looked at them. "I can't do this!" I panicked.

"You can do it. You know you can." She said.

"No, I can't." I said.

"You got it, Aurora. You got it." Aladdin said. I nodded softly.

"Our future is in your hands!" Rapunzel said. I took a deep breath, looked around and got on the bridge. The guy put the harness on me and I started climbing carefully.

"Come on, Aurora. Nice and easy, you got this!" Aladdin cheered.

"Come on, Aurora, you can do it!" Rapunzel cheered. I looked at them and stopped a bit.

"No, don't stop! Keep coming!" Aladdin said. I looked down and continued climbing carefully. "Come on, just concentrate, Aurora." He said.

"You got it. Come on, Aurora." Hercules said.

I looked up again. "I can't do this!" I said.

"Hurry, Aurora, they're gaining on us!" Rapunzel said.

"I can't do it!" I said.

"You have to! Our future's in your hands!" She said.

"No, I can't!" I said.

"Don't worry, Aurora, you can't fall. You're harnessed to the bridge." She said. I looked at Kayley and she had a look on her face. I couldn't tell what the look was but I think it was of a bit of sympathy towards me as she kept climbing.

"Come on, Punz, get her over." Aladdin said.

I looked back and saw John starting to climbing next then I looked at Rapunzel. "Aurora! You can do it. Just don't look down!" She said. I looked down and felt like I was gonna lose balance. "Aurora!" She said. I looked back at her and she was still looking at me.

"Come on, Aurora!" Hercules cheered.

I looked over and saw John catching up to me. "Are you OK?" He asked, passing by me.

"Come on, Aurora. Come on." Aladdin said.

"Aurora, do your Fuji breathing!" She said.

"Ujjayi breathing." I corrected.

"Whatever it's called, just do it." She said. I did my ujjayi breathing as I climbed up to the top. We ran to get our map then opened it. We ran back to the beach. Once we got there, we saw the totem.

"Look, the last totem!" I said, pointing at it. We crossed some boards then stopped when we looked down.

"Snakes!" Rapunzel said. Hercules and Aladdin went across.

"Good job, guys. OK, Rapunzel, go." I said.

"Snakes. Snakes. Snakes." She said, causing me to look at her.

"Let's go! Come on." Aladdin said. She looked at me.

"Oh, my gosh." I said to myself then looked at Hercules and Aladdin. "Rapunzel's afraid of snakes!" I told them.

"Man! Thrashed again!" Hercules groaned.

I huffed. "Heights and snakes, our worst fears." I said.

"Jack warned me about this. It's all Gaston's doing." She said.

"We can't get that totem unless Rapunzel crosses the snake pit." Aladdin said.

"OK, you guys go ahead. I'll get her across. OK, go! Go!" I told them.

"All right, hurry up! Hurry up!" Aladdin said as the two ran for the ladder.

I faced Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, we are so close. That totem is right there." I said, pointing at the totem then I looked back at her. "This is all Gaston messing with our heads. We can't let him win." I said.

"But... but they're snakes!" She said.

"Constrictors and water snakes. They're not poisonous. I read it in the _Worst Possible Situations _handbook." I said.

She was breathing then she looked at me. "You read the book?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I read the book. Of course I did. I mean, it was important to you." I said.

"Here they come! Here they come! Hurry up!" Aladdin said.

"So just do what I do, OK?" I asked getting on the board and showing her. "Slow... and one step at a time." I said and I got across. She, however, ran and screamed across. We screamed happily as we hugged each other.

"Move it. Come on, let's go!" Aladdin said. We ran to the bridge and Rapunzel climbed up first then I climbed up after her. We cheered as Rapunzel grabbed the totem.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's and Jack's POV unless I put it in normal mode. I'll also put John's POV in here too. Forgot to mention that in the recent chapters after Chapter 2 and before Chapter 5.**

**Note2: Reason I put Mandy and Mary at the end and not Joseph, Zachary, Chris, Mel, Robby and Tony is because I felt like it and I feel like it would confuse people with the voice actor of a character.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jack's POV:

I got up when I saw her walk over to me.

We faced each other. "Congratulations, Rapunzel. You deserve this." I said.

She crossed her arms. "Thanks." She said. I handed a note out to her. She looked at it as she took it then looked back at me. "What's this?" She asked.

"The letter I wrote to Gaston this morning." I said as we looked at it. "I quit the show." I said, causing her to look at me.

She looked at it then back at me. "What? How are you gonna pay for college?" She asked.

"Not this way. I... I'll figure something out." I said, looking at her.

She smiled softly and looked down. "Jack, I've decided how I feel about you." She said, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back and we kissed.

* * *

Aurora's POV:

I smiled as I watched them then I grinned as I saw John coming over to me. "Hi!" I said, hugging him.

"Congratulations!" He said, spinning around with me in his arms then put me down.

I had my hands on his shoulders. "Oh. I'm so sorry you didn't get your scholarship." I said, sliding my hands down to his hands.

"Don't worry about it. I'm probably gonna get a baseball scholarship." He said.

"What? To where?" I asked.

"Stanford. We'll just be an hour apart." He said.

We heard a scream and looked over to see Jasmine running around the pool. "Oh, my gosh. Check this out! Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. We walked over to Rapunzel and Jack to find out what Jasmine was freaking out about. "You guys, you guys, you guys..." She started.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Check this out. I just got this fax. The network saw all of our footage, and they've invited me to be on the next _American Starmaker!" _She said.

"Whoo!" Hercules said.

"Jasmine's in the house!" She said.

"Hey, guys! Guys!" A voice said. We all turned around to see it belonged to Naveen. He was holding Kayley's hand. The two walked over to us. "Kayley has something she'd like to say to you all." He told us then looked at her.

She looked at him then at us. "Congratulations." She said, softly.

"OK, speak up, Kayley. They can't hear you." Naveen told her as Rapunzel and I looked at each other then back at her.

"I said congratulations. Sometimes I'm overly competitive. It's something I'm trying to work on." She said.

"No hard feelings. You're a great competitor." I said, smiling.

She looked at Naveen and he signaled her to continue. She laughed softly then looked at us with a smile. "And if you're ever in Tennessee, give me a holler because I know a place where you can get a great cappuccino." She said, looking at Rapunzel.

"Deal." She said, holding her hand out to Kayley. They shook on it then she held her hand out to me and we shook on it.

"Yeah, all right." Aladdin said.

"All right, Kayley." Jasmine said.

"Good job, Kayley." Naveen said, giving her a side hug.

"Oh, um, can I borrow your camera?" Rapunzel asked.

Kayley looked at it and held it as she looked at Rapunzel. "Sure." She said. She handed the camera to Rapunzel. John, Jack and I followed her. She told us her plan and we grinned. We were all for it. I followed her while Jack and John went to the lever.

We went over to Gaston. "Hi, Gaston." Rapunzel said, causing him to look at us.

"Hi. Can we talk, Gaston?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"You're such a big star. Could we get a picture for our friends back home?" She asked.

"Of course. Absolutely. It'd be my pleasure." He said.

OK, just right over there?" I asked, pointing at the _Spill the Beans _challenge area. He got up and walked over there. "Yup. Keep going." I said as we followed him.

He posed. "How's this?" He asked.

"OK, now a little bit to your left." Rapunzel said.

"OK. Uh, this?" He asked, moving a little bit to his left then posed again.

"Yeah, that's good. Maybe back a little bit. One step back." She said.

"OK." He said as he stepped onto the platform where Aladdin, Hercules, Rapunzel and I were on when we did the _Spill the Beans _challenge. "Listen, girls. I hope there's no hard feelings, you know? This was all good television." He said, posing again.

"Oh, not all all. I mean, we understand completely." I said, shaking my head.

"We don't hold a grudge." She told him. We looked at each other. "We just get even." She told me. I smiled as she held the camera up. I looked back at him.

"Say beans." I said.

"Beans." He said. We laughed as the beans were being poured all over him. Jack and John had pulled the lever to make that happened.

"That's what I call good TV." I said, looking at her then back at Gaston.

"Big ratings." She said. I chuckled softly and ran with her. John and Jack caught up to us and we ran with them.

"I know." I told John as we were running.

"Aurora, I don't know how to tell you this, except, um..." He trailed off then he kissed me. We pulled away. "You know what I mean." He said.

"I think I do." I said and walked away with him.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

"You know, I know this sounds crazy, but you are my first love." He said as we stopped walking and he held my hands.

I smiled. "Wow. You're the first guy who's ever said that to me." I said.

We were about to kiss when we heard a voice. "Uh, hello? Remember me?" The voice asked. We looked over and saw that the voice belonged to Tarzan.

"Tarzan?" I asked.

Aurora came to my side. "Tarzan?" She asked.

"Mandy, I'm the first guy to fall in love with you. The Bahamas. Remember _Holiday in the Sun?" _He asked.

"And Mary, I've loved you since _Getting There. _I mean, I've spent the movie trying to win you over." Jim said, going to Tarzan's side. Aurora and I looked at each other then at the boys. I had my arms cross while Rapunzel had her hands on her hips.

Flynn walked over and placed a hand on Tarzan's shoulder. "Hey, forget it, guys." He told them then looked at me. We looked at each other then back at Flynn. "Mandy, does _we'll always have Passport to Paris _mean anything to you?" He asked.

"Flynn, we were 13. It was just puppy love." I said.

"I mean, after all, it was Paris." Mary said.

Prince Adam walked over. "Hey, guys, I hate to break up this little party, but-" We interrupted him.

"Prince Adam?" We asked at the same time.

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised." He told us then looked at the rest of the guys. "I was Mandy's guy in _Getting There _and Mary's in _Holiday in the Sun." _He said.

"But technically, neither of us were too crazy about you in either movie." I said.

The other three started laughing a bit. "OK, what about my guest spot on _So Little Time? _Mary, you liked me then." He said.

Tarzan looked at him. "OK, I was a regular on that show, so if we're counting the TV series, then-" He was interrupted by all of them fighting.

"OK, this is getting a little out of control." Mary said, causing me to look at her.

"Mary, you liked me on..." He trailed off, pointing at her.

"Guys!" I tried as we watched then saw Jack and John getting in on the fight. "You're only our movie boyfriends." I tried again but they were listening. "Never mind." I said, softly.

"If there was ever a perfect time for a getaway..." She said. We smiled at each other and ran away as we left them to their fight. "You know, Mands, boys will always come and go, but we'll always have each other." She said.

"And that's not just in the movies." I said as we walked and held hands with each other. We had a flashback of all the roles we played in other movies and in the TV series.


End file.
